


Purple

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [4]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dye, Purple, Wevember, XReader, kanghyun changing hair colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: "Why is everything here purple?"You're fond of the colour purple and Kanghyun wants a new hair colour
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/reader
Series: wevember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 5





	Purple

“Why is everything here purple?” Kanghyun asked you.

He had decided to visit your house for a movie night, but now you see a frown on his face due to the fact that a lot of your things: throw pillows, outfits, socks, were all purple.

“What can I say? Purple is a pretty colour,” you grinned.

“At least it looks good, it’s you after all.”

Seriously, why is this guy making you blush?

“Anyways, what do you wanna watch?” You asked.

“Maybe something with purple in it?” He teased, making you roll your eyes. You scrolled through your Netflix, ignoring the blonde-haired boy who sat down next to you. You settled on some movie you have said to Kanghyun you wanted to watch. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed whatever you wanted. You settled back on your couch, making Kanghyun lay his head on your lap. You enjoyed patting his fluffy hair. Although it was a bit brittle due to bleach, you just loved playing with it.

“You know, I actually like purple,” Kanghyun hummed.

“Huh?”

“It’s a nice colour, very soothing,” he said. “I kinda wanna dye my hair purple.” He got up from your lap and sat next to you.

“Why not now?” You offered. “I think I have some purple hair dye.” You paused the movie and got up, rushing to the bathroom. You had attempted to date your hair purple but it did not end up being visible and you did not want to bleach your hair.

“You should try doing it, it would look good on you,” you said, showing him the dye kit. Kanghyun pursed his lips, contemplating whether or not he should do it. Then again, it wouldn’t be a bad idea. With a smile on his face, he got up and walked towards you.

“Let’s do it.”

\---

“Are we doing this right?”

You two are currently in your bathroom, Kanghyun having a cloth wrapped around his neck as you attempted - keyword: attempted - to dye his hair. Truth be told, Kanghyun was rather nervous. He hoped you actually knew what you were doing.

“Okay, I think I got all of your hair,” you muttered. “So we just need to wait for a bit.”

So the two of you decided to just wait in the bathroom, occasionally chatting and joking, but it was a bit awkward for the two of you to be in the bathroom. Kanghyun can’t go out, he might get some dye on your stuff. And you can’t leave him alone in the bathroom, you would feel bad. 

“Is it time to wash it off?” Kanghyun asked. 

You checked the time on your phone. “I think so.”

You helped Kanghyun bow over your bathtub and washed his hair.

“How does it look so far?” He asked.

“Looks… pretty good.”

“You sound unsure.”

“I’m not sure, I can’t tell.”

You heard a groan coming from the guy.

“If my hair is ruined after this I’m painting your hair as well.”

Finally, you finished everything and dried Kanghyun’s hair.”

“So?”

“It… It looks good on you!”

Kanghyun checked in a mirror, humming to himself in delight.

“I like it,” he said. “Do you?”

You nodded. “You look good.”

“Better than before?” He joked.

“Yeah, you look more handsome.”

Kanghyun chuckled and approached you, enveloping you in a hug.

“Thanks,” he said.

Although surprised, you smiled and hugged him back.

“We should get back to the movie before it gets late,” he said.

The two of you continued watching, eventually falling asleep on the couch together.


End file.
